regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmo's Return (Part 2)
Cosmo's Return (Part 2) is an episode of The Normally Regular Show. Plot After Cosmo crashed onto earth, the gang plans for the attack on the moon. Will they save the day? Transcript (Last time, a friend of Tails returned from the dead to warn the heroes abut her revival, the Empire manage to track her and Tak started to kill Zim, Gumball, and Nate, but they were later revived. Soon the gang with the Irken Empire let Skoodge have his sacrificed after his corpse turned into a shield that covers Earth with extra shield. The Empire manage to find out and started a plan to destroy the shield) Nate: They're heading to destroy the shield! Red (Tallest): In that case, INVADERS!!!!! Don't let the Empire destroy the shield! (Invaders started killing the Empire troops) Cosmo: Tails...before this is over, promise me that nothing will happen to us. Tails: I promise (Hugs Cosmo) nothing will happen to me or you. (Suddenly, Tak's ship, the Tak Runner, approached and defeated some of the Irken Ships.) Zim: I will deal with Tak! (goes to the Voot Cruiser with Gir and Minimoose and it flies to stop Tak) I need to stop her. (Inside Tak's ship) Tak: Perhaps Zim is gonna stop me, I think not. (A battle begins with The voot cruiser) (Nate and The Almighty Tallest are fighting off the troops) Nate: Do you think that the rest are okay? (At the controls of the Empire 20000 feet mothership) Rabbid Soldier 1: My lord, many of our ships have been eliminated. Barranco: What!?!?!? Rabbid Soldier 2: We are starting to lose the mission. Barranco: In that case, FIRE THE ULTRA BLASTER!!!!!!! (The Empire ships big blasters connected their blasters into a untra blaster but no effect) Rabbid Soldier 3: The shield is too powerful. Shall we retreat? Barranco: No retreat, we're the Empire, WE DESTROY GOOD GUYS!!!!!!!!!! Rabbid Soldier 4: But the energy is unstable! (With Tails and Cosmo...) Cosmo: Tails, we need to so something, if those Rabbids and their Empire find the main point that Skoodge crashed landed, and if they destory it, Earth is doomed. Tails: Don't worry, they won't find it. Like I promised, nothing will happen to us. (While with Zim) Zim: I need to stop Tak for once and for all. (The voot cruiser chases after Tak's ship) Tak: You'll never stop me Zim! (Tak's ship found the main source of the shield) Tak: The main source, this might be the core. (Tak presses some buttons, Tak's ship shoot plasma lazer and it destroyed the core, and the shield collapse) (Back at the Empire 20000 feet mothership) Rabbid Soldier 2: Sir, something have destroyed Earth's shield. Rabbid Soldier 3: So it might have been one of ours. Barranco: Whatever, that might have been Tak's doing, so I am proud of that. Anyways lets find the Heart of the Park and invade Earth. (The Empire fleet approached to Earth's atmosphere.) Zim: What the heck is this? (Holds a strange device) Wait a minute. Cosmo: What? Zim: I think I am starting to recognize this thing, some sort of memory chip. Lets head to my base. (Back at Zim's base.) Zim: Now to play this chip. The screen shows that saids playing the tape. Barranco: (From the video) Hello heroes, you've been wondering what happen to Nate? For you see I have captured him to the moon that way he won't help you guys foiling our plans. As you can see, (shows them the Heart of the Park placed to the destroyer core) the heart of the park will be placed inside and releases a full 1,000,000 percent of extra fire power. (Message ends) Tails: Crud! We need to go get him! Zim: It's too dangerous! Tails: We are NOT backing out! Let's go! Red (Tallest): Yes, we should even steal the Empires' snacks. Purple (Tallest): TOTALLY!!! Wait a minute, how did ya know there are snacks at the moon? Cosmo: Let's just go. (Back at the Park.) Tails: Okay, how are we gonna launch to the Moon? Zim: Actually Tails, its called stopping the invasion on Earth, and somehow they are searching for the heart of the park. Gir (In dog disguise): Hey master, I was wondering in we can have a ship. Red (Tallest): We stil have the Massive. Tails: I think I know one. Nate: Let's go fight and kill the Empire once and for all. (Whispering) Even though they might come back in the next episode... Zim: Yes, yes thats fascinating now show us the ship. (At Mobius) Tails: Here she is. Red (Tallest): What your ship called? Tails: The X-Tornado. Purple (Tallest): He actually means this one. (Points at the Blue Typhoon) Tails: (rolls his eyes) Let's go. (Later, The Blue Typhoon along with the Irken Massive and the Irken fleet flew away.) Tails: Okay guys, this is our final chance to defeat the Empire. Red (Tallest): Theres the Empire right now! Purple (Tallest): Wait a minute they're not attacking us, there going to some kind of a portal. (At planet Greengate, the Empire fleet approached) Marvin (Transmission): My lord, this is Commander X-2, Marvin the Martian, we are about to invade Greengate. Barranco: Ok, continue your invasion. Marvin: Yes, my lord. (Empire fleet invaded Greengate.) Tails: I see the Empire! They sudennly saw Tak's Ship flying with the Empire fleet. Zim: And theres Tak! Excuse me but I got a lot of work to do. (Goes inside of the Voot cruiser and flies away) Red (Tallest): I'm sure he would take one of the Empire ships down. Purple (Tallest): Wonder if this planet has any snacks that we can borrow. Tails: Ugh. Let's just kill the Empire. Red (Tallest): Well somebody that made Zim's and our original show cancelled it. Purple (Tallest): And we have to find out who made this show, but anyways lets continue the mission. (At the Hang of Destruction, Seedrians were being enslaved.) Zelok: Thats right slaves, give up for eternity! Spot: Aparently the lords of the Empire are gonna be proud of us. Tails: STOP! Zelok: What the!?!?!? Spot: Hey! How did you get in The Hang of Destruction? Tails: I used our ship! Zelok: You'll never stop the invasion, the awakening of victory for evil has just began. (Meanwhile at the Voot cruiser) Zim: I need to stop Tak from helping the Empire! (The Voot Cruiser flies and stops to see Tak's ship.) Zim: There's Tak's ship. (Back at the Hang of Destruction) Spot: Good thing Miles is being imprisoned at the prison level. Zelok: At last, Miles won't stop us now! With him being imprinsonered.... well like you said, the glory of evil will finally have its victory! (With Tails, he escaped) Tails: Tallest, can you get me? Meet me at our ship! Red (Tallest): (on transmission) We'd love to, but we have a problem. (Scene switches to the Massive surrounded by Empire ships while shooting at them.) Tails: Well the Massive is still busy, perhaps I should get to the X-Tornado! Later, it shows Tails taking off in the X-Tornado. Tails: Tallest, get me Cosmo! I'll look after her! Purple (Tallest): Alright then. (presses transmission to Cosmo) Red (Tallest): Cosmo, Tails needs you right away. Cosmo: Okay! (Back with the Voot cruiser, the Voot cruiser and Tak's ship fight each other.) Zim: Tak's ship is not getting low! I must stop her! Tak: GIVE UP ZIM!! I am way better at being successful than you! (Mimi stared at Tak) Tak: Mimi, elimanate Zim's friends! Mimi: Yes my master. (Gets out of Tak's ship and attacking Tails and Cosmo and others) Nate: I got this! (Tried to hit Mimi with his metal baseball bat, but no effect as he realize that Mimi is a powerful sir umit and his metal baseball bat got bended and broken all over) All man, I just bought this thing! Mimi uses her claw and chokes Nate) Nate: (weak) Guys, I packed some nukes, use them. (Mimi didn't hear Nate as The Almighty Tallest placed some nukes on Tak's Ship.) Zim: I will get you Tak! (Turns around and sees Nukes) Bombs? How did they get here!?!? (Stares at Tak's ship) Perhaps I can use the bombs to destroy Tak's ship. Why am I so amazing? Red (Tallest): Nate! Get out! (Nate got out of Tak's ship as Zim throw a bomb at it and exploded) Tails: They did it! (As it crashed landed Tak got out) Tak: I don't know how you did it, but the Empire will continue their invasion! Tak and Mimi with their crashed ship disappeared to the Empire 20000 feet mothership while the Voot Cruiser lands Zim: My Tallest, there were bombs in my ship so I decided to use them to destroy Tak's ship, as I throw one to Tak! Nate: The Empire is destroyed! (Sees the Empire fleet retreating) Turns out, perhaps I was wrong! Purple (Tallest): Aw, are the Empire heing cowards for now? Zim: No my tallest, this has something to do with completing our mission. But whatever, so lets get back to Earth. (Back at the moon) Tak: My lord, my ship has been destroyed, after Zim threw a bomb at it. Barranco: Don't worry, my troops already told me, but we have fixed it with a little upgrade. (Presses a button, the door opens revealing to be Tak's ship qith upgrades, shield, extra blaster guns, and teleporting mode) Near the end of music called Invader Zim soundtrack: Bye season 1 plays as Tak stared at it 15 seconds then started to have a big smile. (End of Cosmo's Return (Part 2)) Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes